Electrical rocker switches are of course, known, but they are usually bulky and their stroke of operation is usually long. Switches like micro switches are usually small and their stroke of operation is usually short, but they do not come with a rocker for operation.
The invention seeks to provide an improved electrical rocker switch which has the aforesaid advantages.